A sister? No way!
by Yukino Hojo
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru find each other once again, fighting as usual. But something very unusual shows itself during this common routine. Something that connects them both a bit closer together. Please read to find more out! And Review! Finished!
1. Author's note

Hello people of !! This is a little author's note. I'm new to this place so I'm still trying to figure things out, so if I get a typo, once in a while or something goes wrong. I'm sorry!!!! Dont flame me or anything, okies? Thanks. Bye for now.  
  
Yours with a love for anime,  
YUKINO HOJO!! 


	2. An unexpected interruption

Yukino Hiya folks! Heres my first chapter of my first story! I'm so proud. lol, it took me a while but I finally figured this stuff out.---------Here it goes-------------------------Chapter one!  
  
Sitting underneath a tree cross-legged was a familiar long white haired dog-demon. A long sword, the tetsagai at his side. His eyes closed as he sighed deeply, his thoughts wandering. Clothed on him was his normal attire, a dark red robe with a bone necklace. It had been two years since Kagome died, killed by Naraku. After that everyone else just went there separate ways. Sango and Miroku had gotten together and went back to some village in the west, Shippo went away without saying anything, just disappeared one day, a bit crushed by the loss of Kagome, and Inuyasha of course is seeking revenge.  
  
Not to far away was the brother of this mournful demon. Sesshoumaru, a normally cold, uncaring person. All he cared about right now was getting the tetsagai. Nothing more, nothing less. "It will be mine." he thought to himself, his eyes narrowng as he watched his brother carefully. His hand finally went down to grip Tensaiga, his sword, getting a plan of attack ready in his mind. After a few moments he stepped out of the darkness, drawing his sword. "Stand and fight, little brother." he said, in his cold mono-tone voice.  
  
Inuyasha merely glanced up at his older brother with a bored, distant look on his face and said "Yeah, whatever." he stood, drawing the tetsagai casually. Ever since Kagome died, he really didn't care anymore. Sesshoumaru smirked "Still mourning your precious human I see...pathetic." he said, a look of disguist on his face. "Just shut up! Its none of your business. So just keep your mouth shut and fight!" he said, and ran quickly at his brother, anger on his face. This had been his way of venting it all, since he couldn't find Naraku he would take it all out on Sesshoumaru each time he came looking for a fight. "To slow, brother." the older one said, blocking it with his sword, the energy of it throwing Inuyasha back a bit. Just by looking at the young demon anyone could tell he wasn't himself, which meant his fighting skills were way off as well. Good for Sesshoumaru, bad for Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just growled and charged again, this time earning himself a good burn on his left shoulder from one of Sesshoumaru's burning claws. He stood there, the sword on the ground beside him, holding his shoulder, glaring at his brother. "Why dont you just kill me and get it over with?!" he said. His brother laughed, harshly "Because I want a real fight from you. All this trouble on my part, all the bruises and injuries you've caused me. Why would I end it so soon. You owe me a real fight." he said, like it was obvious. "Then a fight you'll get!" he exclaimed, running at him quickly, forgetting about the sword in his rage. Suddenly a voice broke both of the brother's concentration "Why are you gus fighting so much?" said a small, quiet yet carrying voice. Its source, a demon. A dog demon to be exact, a quarter human and the rest demon. Her hair a deep color of white and her eyes brown. Her features bore a resemblance almost to Sesshoumaru, her demeanor that of Inuyasha's though, she looked like she had his personality and Sesshoumaru's features, only more femenine. "Listen girl! Just get outta here!" Inuyasha yelled at her while Sesshoumaru just stared at her intently. He had noticed her scent, it was quite familiar to that of his family's. ((Okay! I'm gonna end it here, but I will update very soon. Please review and tell me what you think.)) 


	3. A medieval blood test, and the truth rev...

---Hello my friends!! Its time for another update. Yay! Well here it comes. Sorry if its a bit short, but I'll have a long number of chapters that are a bit short so people dont get tired. Its just the way I write. Arigato for understanding, and thanks for the review on my last chapter Lady Quinn------------  
  
The girl gave a childish grin to Inuyasha, she acted very childish and young, innocent in a way, very contrary to most demons. Though she wasn't like most. "Its not nice to yell." she scolded, gently. Inuyasha raised a brow "Dont be stupid!" he said. Sesshoumaru sighed "Leave now girl, or you will join my brother in death." he warned, trying to ignore her scent, but plenty of thoughts were racing through his head. The girl said nothing, but did stare at Sesshoumaru, she was looking him over quietly and took a few small steps forward "Are you...Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her voice in awe. She then looked at Inuyasha recognizing him now. All she had as a clue to her past was a musty, torn up photo of two demons, very young but grown up she thought they would look as these two did. She was given away at birth, for reasons unknown to her, but her adoptive mother did say that her real father left her with them to be raised in that village, and the only thing he left with her was a sketch and the names of the people in it to be given to her when she was older. It made her angry. She never understood why she couldn't grow up and spend life with her real family. The unknown reason to her was that she was the product of an affair between, a human woman whom Inuyasha, Seshoumaru and this girl's father, behind the back of his actual wife. Not wanting her to find out, her father gave her away immediately, before anyone could know of her.  
  
"You...your Inuyasha?" she asked, looking back and forth, between the two of them. Inuyasha gave a look of confusion at her tone and raised his brow again. Sesshoumaru just said as calm as ever "Yes, your point?" he asked. The girl shook her head, tears in her eyes as she tried to conceal them "N..no point. I'm just..very happy...to meet you. Very very happy." she said, smiling. "Weirdo." muttered Inuyasha, staring at her in puzzlement. "Whats with the tears, girl? Cut it out." he said bluntly. She shook them off her face, feeling foolish "I'm sorry...its just that..I'm so glad that your both here..so glad!" she said grinning. Sesshoumaru spoke up "You said that already. May I ask who you are?" he asked. Rei smiled "I'm sorry, I forgot. My name..its Rei." she said. "Well you know us, now my question is, how?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yeah." Inuyasha said, waiting for an answer. "I..this may sound a bit crazy...but I think I might be your sister." she said. Both boy's eyes widened a bit "Your our who!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshoumaru just stared, not believing her. "What proof do you have? For all I know you could be someone else." he pointed out.  
  
Rei sighed "Your to untrusting. What is life without the risk of trust." she said. Though she understood where he was coming from, if a total stranger shows up saying there related, who in there right mind wouldn't be suspicious. She glanced at Inuyasha, who seemed to be thinking over the possibility that she was lying. He finally broke out from his thoughts and said "Sesshoumaru." he said and walked a bit over to him, to discuss this. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother "What?" "You caught her scent, right?" he asked, his voice lowered to prevent Rei from hearing. "I did. But that proves nothing." his voice lowered as well for the same reason. "What do you mean? Its pretty obvious that she carries our scent." he said. "Dont be naive. There are many ways to get that scent, she could've met him once and gotten his scent on her, maybe in a fight. There is still no proof." he said. Inuyasha sighed "Yeah but..still. She looks like you, except shes alot shorter though. But that doesnt matter much. Shes practically your female clone." he pointed out.  
  
At that Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the neck, tightly "Your a fool. She doesn't look a thing like me." he said, even though she did. Once he had finally released Inuyasha's neck, Inuyasha sighed deeply, regaining his breath "Well theres really no way to find the truth out for sure." he said. Sesshoumaru smirked "Just as dense as ever. There is always a way. In this case we can always blood scent her. The outer scent of a person is easily changed by there surroundings, but there blood never changes." and with that he walked over back to the girl, Inuyasha following. Rei smiled slightly at both of them. "Give me your arm." Sesshoumaru said, flatly. Rei hesitated, wondering what he was up to, but then remembered what she said about trust, figuring if she didn't trust him, it would contradict her. She held out her arm slowly. Inuyasha watched, fascinated as Sesshoumary dug a single nail into her arm and jerked it out, Rei giving a yelp and a wince. Sesshoumaru brought the claw up to his nose smelling it. Inuyasha watched him intently "Well?" he asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened as he brought the claw down, wiping the blood off "It is of, you me and fathers. She is our sister." he said, seeming to be in thought now more than ever. ((I'm sorry!! I have to end the chapter here. I'll update very very soon though. Please review, bye bye!)) 


	4. An odd alliance

----I'm back! Thank you for reviewing on my last chapter! Now its time for another. Once again I'm sorry for any typoes, my mistake!-------------------------------------------  
  
Rei smiled, happily, glad to have some proof "See! I am your sister." she said, smiling brightly. "Shut up, girl!" Inuyasha said and grabbed Sesshoumaru hauling him back over to talk. Sesshoumaru seemed a bit suprised by the sudden outburst and went along with him just to see what had him so angry. He suddenly jerked away once they were out of hearing distance from there new odd sibling, "Now whats got you all worked up?" he asked with a smirk, almost enjoying his brother's torment of the situation. Inuyasha growled "That girl cant be our sister, and you know it." he said. The reason why he didn't want this to be true was simple. He couldn't handle such a large change right now, he wasn't ready. "Oh? Dont want siblings. Brother, I'm hurt." he said, mockingly with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Dont give me that bull! You know what I mean." he said, glaring. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly "Yes I do. If she is our sister, that means father was unfaithful." he said with a dark chuckle, obviously amused. "But father couldn't have had an affair! He was with mother." he said, in distress of the idea of on of his parents cheating. He may have stood up for the idea of Rei being there sister, but he was just curious of the outcome. Sesshoumaru sighed, giving a small glance to the waiting younger demon over right where they had left her and said "So? Who cares if he did. Its not a very big deal. Besides he was out alot, that would explain things. Then again, I really dont care about that anymore. He's dead anyway." he said, like it didn't bother him a bit, which is probably didn't. He hated there father for giving the Tetsagai to Inuyasha and not him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, knowing why he talked like this. It was pretty obvious to him that Sesshoumaru wanted the tetsagai, why else would he try and kill him every time they saw each other. "Okay, I'll admit that I might be over reacting to finding out my father cheated on my mother!" he said, making it sound like he was just trying to prove that it was a big deal. Sesshoumaru immediately grabbed Inuyasha by the neck once more, "Quiet. I dont like you running your big mouth. If she is our sister theres really nothing we can do about that." he paused a moment and smirked, letting go of his neck "Unless you'd like to kill her." he said, and Inuyasha's jaw dropped "Unlike you I dont kill for fun." he said coldly. Sesshoumaru just smiled, in his own way, which really wasn't a real smile "Well then theres nothing to do." he said casually. Both of them turned to look as Rei was getting fed up with waiting and had walked over to them. "Okay, I'm sorry, but all this whispering, its driving me crazy." she said, she had a burning curiosity for what they were saying. Was it about her? Did they not want her? She didn't know. Inuyasha smirked a little, amused by her "Wanna know what we were saying?" he asked. Rei was quick to jump at the offer and exclaimed "Yes! Tell me." she said smiling. Inuyasha just shook his head "I cant. Its why its called whispering." he said. Rei was now glaring "Brat! That was mean!" she said, angrily. Inuyasha glared right back "Shut up, runt!" he said, with a scowl. "Dont call me runt, you foul worm!" she said, and for a few moments they just started exchanging insults. Sesshoumaru watched all of this and smirked, becoming more convicned that she was related to Inuyasha, but him, she bore no resemblance to in her attitude at least.  
  
Finally he decided to break it up, so he walks in between them, when there about to jump at each other and said "Well you two are definintly siblings." he said, that got there attention and they both stopped arguing, Inuyasha gave a Hmph and turned around, facing his back towards them both in rebellion to that statement. "No way am I realted to that wench." he said, angrily. Rei just stuck out her tongue and said "Same to you!" she said. Sesshoumaru almost laughed at this, but he held it back and repressed it, "As I was saying, though you've more than proven your relation, why should I care? So your our sister. Whats the big deal." he said, becoming dismissive of Rei. Rei hid her hurt at this statement and frowned "Well I just thought.." she started but was cut off by her eldest brother "You just thought. Thats right. You dont know whether or not were interested in taking on another sibling. Why do you show up now?" he asked, sternly. Inuyasha turned around to watch her, now interested and wondering the same thing now that it was brought up. Rei took a breath, as if getting ready to say it "I need your help." she admitted. Inuyasha tilted his head "After what you called me, why would I help you?" he asked, as if appauled by the idea of helping someone who called him what she did. Sesshoumaru however raised a brow in curiosity and decided to press on the matter "With what?" he asked. Rei sighed "A few rumors from some villages say that you both have had dealings with a particular person." she said. "What person?" Inuyasha asked, once again curious. "Naraku." Rei answered, lookinng up at them. "He's been stalking me. He said he lost track of both of you, so he wanted me to find you both and give you a message." she said, Inuyasha looked angered at the mention of Naraku "So give us the message already!" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru looked a bit eager to hear it, he too wanted revenge on Naraku, he still hadn't forgotten his betrayal. "Well?" he said, also persisting. Rei then said "His message, hes waiting in a town called Sairaag. He told me to tell you that he wants both of you to come find him there. He wants to end it once and for all." she said, giving the message as best she could. Inuyasha smirked "Good." he thought. Sesshoumaru nodded, thinking the message over "Then find him we will." he said. "Normally I wouldn't do this but." he paused turning to Inuyasha "We should call it a truce for now and both go to find him, two against one would give better odds." Inuyasha seemed a bit suprised by that and just nodded "Uh yeah sure, why not." he shrugged. "But just one thing, where is Sairaag?" he asked. Sesshoumaru didnt know either, but he knew someone that did, he turned to Rei "You know where Sairaag is, correct?" he asked, and she nodded "Yes." she said. "Good. Your coming along then as well." Sesshoumaru said, not as a request but as a demand. Rei nodded "Okay." she said, not really upset, she was happy to come along with them. "When do we leave?" she added. "Tomorrow, it will pay off to rest first." Sesshoumaru said. They both seemed to agree with him. All three of them, together in peace found a nice spot to camp. Sesshoumaru went to find some firewood, after that Inuyasha started a fire, and Rei had caught some fish, and began cooking them. They all had a large dinner, Rei eating 3 fish, Inuyasha practically swallowing whole 4 fish and Sesshoumaru of course reserving himself and only having two.  
  
They all decided to sleep early, well more like Sesshoumaru forced them to go to sleep, he glared at Rei when she tried to stay awake even though she looked like she couldn't another minute and she agreed to go to sleep. She laid down underneath a tree next to her brothers, wanting to be close to them tonight if they were sleeping in the woods. Inuyasha sighed at that but didn't put up much of a fight against it, he was to preoccupied with thinking about Naraku, he then drifted off to sleep right where he was. Rei was next, leaning on Sesshoumaru, trying to keep warm since the fire had gone out, Sesshoumaru seemed to be suprised by that. He looked down a bit as he felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep. He looked over and actually smiled a bit at the sight of his sleeping siblings "Maybe this wont be so unbearable." he thought, closing his eyes and going to sleep. Aww! Cute!!! I thought it would be cute to end it that way. Sesshoumaru does have a heart!! This is getting so much fun to write. Expect an update soon! Bye!  
Sesshoumaru blushes I cant believe I'm doing that. points to last paragraphh.  
Inuyasha laughs Oh admit it, you love me! I'm your brother after all. smirks  
Sesshoumaru glares Your about to become my late brother if you dont shut up!  
Inuyasha sweatdrops  
Rei watching with a smile I wanna sleep like that tonight! It was cozy and warm!(aww)smiles cheerfully  
Sesshoumarusighs, having a weak spot for her after that Whatever.  
Inuyashalaughs I knew it! You arent evil after all!  
Sesshoumaru mutters something about a loud mouthed half breed 


	5. To stay or not to stay?

Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed! Yukino loves you! Man its really hot where I am so I'm probably not gonna be on long, so I'm gonna try to make this a good chapter. And if I can I'll update again today.---------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up pretty early that morning, he sat up and looked at where the fire had been. Seeing that it had burned out, he sighed. He was about to get up when he felt something cling to him. "Hmm." he said looking down, there was Rei, using him as a pillow and poor Inuyasha as a bed. His lip curled a bit and for a very rare moment, he chuckled, it was soft and quiet, very unused. He stopped his rare laugh and took hold of his sister gently prying her arms off him and lifting her up and off of Inuyasha as well to lean her against a tree and let her sleep there. He stood up and started walking, to go and get some more wood so that when his siblings woke up he wouldn't have to hear them whine, or at least that was his explanation for it. He got a bit deep into the forest, exiting the clearing they had camped in. His eyes glanced around idly for wood as he picked up a few along the way. His mind started to wander, going over different thoughts. "Why does Naraku want it over all of a sudden? Would'nt he be perfectly content to draw it on? Hmm, no its not his style. Hes probably just run out of ideas." he thought with a smirk at that, though somewhere inside of him he knew that wasn't it. Though the thought did entertain him.  
  
Another thing that nagged his mind was a question about Rei. He wondered why she even bothered to come look for them to give that message, and why stay around afterwards? The fight would probably just get her hurt in some way. Why would she stay around if that would probably happen? He just didn't get it. Could it be that it something more to her? Should he bring it up? Thats when he decided. He would. "Yes, yes, thats it. I'll ask her when she wakes up." he thought turning to head back to camp with the wood he gathered. When he got back he saw that Inuyasha was awake. Inuyasha looked over at him and smiled a bit "Oh great. Its freezing." he said and Sesshoumaru dropped the wood near his brother "I gathered, you start it." he said with a smirk. Inuyasha sighed "Hey! I did it yesterday!" he said and Sesshoumaru just mentally waved his argument off and said "I dont care." he said, calmly walking away. Inuyasha let the subject fall, knowing it probably wouldn't get anywhere. "Where are you going?" he asked and Sesshoumaru answered "A walk." he said simply, going out of sight now.  
  
Inuyasha sighed "Still as distant as ever." he muttered before going over with the wood in his arms and beginning to make a fire. In the woods Sesshoumaru was sitting against a tree, his eyes closed in thought. "Once we defeat Naraku...I should continue my old path of trying to get the tetsagai..or should I just stay with them. I guess I am a bit happy here. Its a nice change from the constant fights." he thought to himself, trying to figure the situation out. He then got up deciding he had been gone a bit to long and started back. When he got there he saw that Rei had finally woken up, and had gotten herself into a fight with Inuyasha. "Why dont you say that to me face, you idiot!" Inuyasha said and Rei turned red with anger and got up in his face "You ugly, foul loathesome cockroach." she said with a smirk, just getting Inuyasha even angrier. Sesshoumaru sighed "Are you going to do this on all of our travels?" he asked them and they blushed from embarrassment "Well its that fools fault!" they both said pointing to one another. "Dont you dare say what I say!" Inuyasha said and Rei stuck her tongue at him and left a glaring Inuyasha to sit next to the fire. "Brat." she muttered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned away as well, not saying anything more.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked "I think you two might be two of a kind." he said and they both seemed insulted by that. They both looked over at him "Shut up!" they yelled, angry. Sesshoumaru smirked at them and didnt say anything. "Yes, yes." he said and looked at Rei "I want to talk to you, come." he said simply. Rei looked a bit curious and stood up walking over to him, ready to follow. Inuyasha didnt pay much attention to them and just let his thoughts wander as they left. A little further away Rei and Sesshoumaru had started there discussion. "You know that theres a chance you'll get killed, correct?" he asked. Rei nodded "Yeah, I guess so." she said. "Then why did you agree to come along? You didnt put up a fight. I dont understand." he said. Rei smiled "I dont want to be alone." she said simply. Sesshoumaru tilted his head "How would you be alone?" he asked. Rei answered "I left the home I was raised in a while ago. It got boring. I have nowhere else to go but stay with you both." she said. And that was it for Sesshoumaru, the word both convinced him. She would stay with both of them, its what she obviously wanted. If he were to go his separate ways with Inuyasha she would have to choose. And he didnt want to do that to her. He was going to stay with them now. "I see." he said simply, giving a brief smile. "You wish to stay with...both of us?" he asked. She nodded "Of course!" she exclaimed, a bit confused at why he seemed so suprised. That was the moment both of them got what they wanted, a family. 


	6. Arrival in Sairaag, a disturbing sight, ...

Hellos! Wow! I'm so happy, I've had so many chances to update and I'm already on chapter 5! Darn, I wish I could keep doing this through the whole week, but then there is school so I'll probably only get to update once a day, maybe twice if I'm lucky. Anyways, I'll do my best. Thanks for your reviews!!-------  
  
They walked back to camp together, talking about random things. What they liked. What they hated. Turns out they did have a few things in common. A chip of the iceberg of Sesshoumaru's emotions broke off a bit and he actually started to smile slightly. When they got back Inuyasha saw them, and most importantly he saw Sesshoumaru....with a smile! It shocked him. He never saw his brother really smile before. He smirked a little, knowing this would happen sometime. After all, he learned something from Kagome, no one can live with darkness in there heart's forever. He stared at them until Sesshoumaru finally looked at him and asked "What are you staring at, little brother?" he said, with his normal tone, causing Inuyasha to sweatdrop. "Well that almost wasn't cold. Its a start." he thought and gave a shrug in reply to his question returning to his business. Rei spoke up "So when are we leaving?" she asked, getting back to the important matter at hand. "I'm ready when you two are." Sesshoumaru said, crossing his arms. Rei and Inuyasha looked at each other, then looked around, finally deciding they were ready as well. "This is going to be a long trip." Inuyasha said, realzing Rei wouldn't be able to keep up on the ground. She couldn't run as fast as them since she wasn't raised as a demon. "Not if one of us totes her on our back." Sesshoumaru said and took hold of Rei "What?" Rei asked, confused as she was lifted in the air and set on her older brother's back. "Your getting a ride, runt." Inuyasha clarified. "Dont call me runt, slobber-face!" she said. Inuyasha was about to snap back but Sesshoumaru stopped them "If I'm carrying you, that means you two dont fight." "Why not!?" Inuyasha asked, rebelliously. "Or else, I might drop her." Sesshoumaru smirked, knowing he wouldn't, but they didnt. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I love you!" Rei said quickly, that apology out of not wanting to be dropped. Inuyasha smirked and nodded "Whatever." he said and jumped high up in the air, after Sesshoumaru took off, Rei telling them both which way Sairaag was.  
  
Up and down they went, soaring in the sky, almost flying. Demon speed's a joy. Rei was clutching tightly to Sesshoumaru, scared for dear life. "I just remembered something!" she exclaimed. Sesshoumaru went along with it and asked "What?" he asked. "I'm afraid of heights!" she said with a whimper. Inuyasha heard and laughed "What kind of demon are you!?" he asked with a smirk, looking at the girl on his brother's back, "A scared one." she answered. Inuyasha laughed at that, Sesshoumaru smirked a bit, going higher now on purpose. "And your an evil one!" Rei yelled, noticing. Inuyasha laughed again, that was basically the only talking they did. All three of there minds were on whats to come. Naraku. Just how powerful is he? Are we going to win? Is anyone going to get hurt...or worse? Will it be hard? Painful? Easy..probably not but one could dream. They finally got to the town, stopping a few yards away from the entrance so as to approach slowly to avoid startling any villagers. Still silent, they started walking. Coming along to the entrance they found something that was on there minds but one of there fears. The village was destroyed, in ruins. Bodies lie everywhere, blood on the ground near them. "Heaven above." muttered Rei, in complete shockk. Inuyasha looked angrier than ever, through the years of being in the company of his old friend's his heart had softened, making this something that would anger him, rather than amuse him.  
  
"Someone's gonna pay for this!" Inuyasha growled, knowing exactly who to go to to pay that debt. Sesshoumaru frowned a bit at the sight "Devastating...but not what were here for." he said calmly. "What do you mean? SOme of these people might be alive." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru answered, just as calmly "No, I sense nor smell no life. Everyone is dead." he said simply and began to walk through the village, ignoring the sight before them.  
  
Inuyasha and Rei slowly followed him, disguisted by the sight of this. Rei's face had turned white and she hurried forward and clutched to the back of Sesshoumaru, burying her face into him to keep from seeing anything more. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind, he smiled slightly and picked her up in his arms now carrying her across the village, understanding why she was acting this way. Inuyasha smiled a bit, seeing that lightened his attitude a bit. They finally got out of the village and Rei let go of her brother as he set her down. "You alright?" Rei nodded giving a smile. Sesshoumaru glanced back at Inuyasha, who still looked a bit angry. "What about you?" he asked, for once seeming concerned. Inuyasha nodded a bit "Fine." he said. They were now in the middle of a grassy field, a cave in the distance.(A/NIt looks a little like Kaeda's village., the place with the cave and all the grass.) "Hes here somewhere...I can smell him." Inuyasha said, his eyes narrowing. Sesshoumaru nodded "As can I. Though, hes no where in sight so stay on guard." he warned as Rei backed up behind her brother's a bit nervous. A figure walked out from the cave, slowly, a shaded rather large figure. "So the girl did deliever the message. Good. Its so nice to see you again." he started ending his sentence with a pause "my dear friends." there was some mock in that as he finally stepped into the light. It was Naraku. 


	7. An end is near, but for who is unclear

----Okay this is my last chapter to the story! I'm hoping to finish this story with a bang. So far all of the reviews I've gotten have been positive and I hope they stay that way. Thanks for reviewing so much I really appreciate it, it gives me a sense of what I'm doing wrong, so....GOD BLESS WHOEVER MADE THOSE REVIEW BOARDS!! . I'll be starting a new story immediately after I finish this one so suggestions on what anime to do is needed, on account of I cant think of any!! XD! Bye bye, keep reviewing, love you all, Yukino!  
  
Inuyasha Foolish human, you cannot control me in this fanfiction like world. I shall slash through your brainwash like paper! Mwahahahaha!  
Yukino Uhhh...dude, relax. Its just a story. Inuyasha Liar!  
Inuyasha Yes! I will rule over this silly web address for good! All story writing humans will be my slaves!  
Yukino Can no one save us!!??? ((find out after reading this chapter, the continuation to this is at the bottom)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Naraku!" snarled Inuyasha, glaring. "Were you the one that did that to those poor people?" Rei asked, glaring. Naraku chuckled "Yes. Quite a work of art, isnt it?" he asked, with a smug look on his face. Sesshoumaru even had to frown as well, Naraku was becoming a bit to blood thirsty even for his liking. "Silence." he said to his siblings "Dont let your emotions rule you." he warned, and stepped forward. "I will be the one to fight you." he said simply to Naraku. Inuyasha scowled "No way, Sesshoumaru!" he said taking to rapid steps forward. He wanted this fight, he wanted it badly. Sesshoumaru looked at him "You let your anger take over. He will kill you before you can even attack." he said, though that probably wasn't true. He then grabbed hold of Inuyasha's neck and threw him back into the cave wall on the other side of them, knocking him out. Rei looked over at where he flew through "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, shocked that Sesshoumaru would do that. Sesshoumaru looked at Rei "Well..what are you waiting for? Go to your brother. This fight does not concern either of you." he said simply.  
  
For a moment she stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that after hurting his own brother Sesshoumaru would then say that. Then it hit her. "You did it...to protect us." she thought and then nodded quickly "Okay, good luck." she said, giving his waist a hug, she couldn't reach any higher than that. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, not expecting that as he stared at Rei as she turned, running for where Inuyasha landed. "Aww touching. Very." Naraku said, a thick lace of mock in his voice. "Be quiet." he said, his eyes narrowed. Naraku smiled "Oh very well, I wont mock you anymore about your new found...hobby." he said, his smile turning to a smirk. "What is that supposed to mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising a brow. "Your not serious about them are you? The once renown demon lord travelling with his younger brother and sister? Ha!" he said. Sesshoumaru growled "I dont care about that anymore. As long as I travel with them, it will be like me having the tetsagai in a way." he said, now thinking it better than killing one of his family members for it.  
  
Naraku suddenly started laughing harshly "Thats a shocking turn out." he said. Sesshoumaru, for once lost his cool and snapped at him "Shut up!" he said, glaring. "Oh, it seems I've struck a sensitive cord." Naraku said, smoothly. That was it! Sesshoumaru had enough. His claws glowed and he ran at Naraku, his speed amazingly quick. Naraku's eyes widened slightly as he saw his opponent's figure flash near him, he drew a sword he stole from that burned-down village that he favored a bit and tried to block Sesshoumaru's claws. He failed. They sliced through the sword, giving Naraku a slice on the chest. He obviously wasn't a good fighter by himself, probably why he would make so many reincarnations and send them out to fight. Naraku took a small step back, and clutched at his chest, it burning. He forced himself to stand up straight and get back into a fighting stance.  
  
"Oh, so fighting your big weakness then?" Sesshoumaru asked. Naraku didn't reply. "Now stay still and I'll send you to hell quickly without all the anticipation." he offered. Naraku smirked "And yourself?" he asked "I know you've killed plenty." he said. Sesshoumaru nodded "I admit it, I have. Dont worry, when I die I'll join you in hell. I'll make sure I repeat this process when I see you there too." he promised him. He knew that some things he did in the past were unforgiveable. He would go to hell. He knew and accepted that, but if he was going, he would make sure Naraku was there to welcome him.  
  
"If you know your going down there, why do you insist on protecting your siblings?" Naraku asked. "To make sure they have a chance to live there life. They have done nothing wrong." he said, firmly. Naraku nodded "So it seems that you have had a large change in heart. Possibly because of the arrival of a new sibling. Tell me what about her did that?" he asked, raising a brow. Sesshoumaru didn't answer, though the answer was that now that he had a sibling who knew nothing about him, he could have a second chance. With both of them now, even better.  
  
"I see." Naraku finally said, realizing he wasn't going to get an answer. He then began running towards Sesshoumaru, preparing to absord him through his chest. Sesshoumaru knew if he got to close that was it for him. He thought quickly and charged at him right back, having a plan. "You fool!" Naraku said. Them both now inches away from each other, the suction powerful. Sesshoumaru dug one set of claws into the ground to keep himself from being sucked in, and then dug the other set into Naraku's chest, ripping out some skin. A very pained look crossed his face as she stumbled back after Sesshoumaru retracted his bloody claws out of his skin. "Eh...pretty...clever." were his last words, before falling face first down onto the ground. Sesshoumaru stood there staring at Naraku's body, breathing hard from the exhiliration.  
  
Sesshoumaru let a brief smile on his face for a moment in satisfaction before turning to the cave entrance where he sent his siblings and started walking there, curious of how Rei kept Inuyasha in the cave for so long. Knowing him, he couldn't have stayed unconsciouss for this long and had agreed to stay in the cave and wait. His temper would never allow that. He got into the cave and took a few steps forward seeing Rei and Inuyasha arguing?! Over whether or not it would be best to go out of the cave. Onto Sesshoumaru's head formed a sweatdrop and finally tired of hearing all this he cleared his throat his siblings immediately turning around. Inuyasha and Rei both said "Your alive!" "Your alive?" oh but of course they were in different forms of statements. Inuyasha's in a questionable way. Rei's in a relieved way. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Is he..." Inuyasha started and Sesshoumaru nodded "Dead. A slave to his own technique." he said with a smirk. The cave suddenly fell quiet as each one looked around at the other two with this look of confusion and nervousness. Inuyasha wondering if this alliance would last between them. Rei wondering why everything went so quiet. Sesshoumaru rethinking his decision of staying with them. He decided to keep it the way it was. He looked at Inuyasha and as if reading the expression right off his face "Would you mind if I stayed with you for a while?" he asked. Inuyasha tilted his head then smiled and nodded "Knock yourself out. As long as we dont hug or anything." he said, a smirk on his face now. And then for the second time, Sesshoumaru let out a full laugh.  
  
Ta da! The end!!! I hope you people liked it. I might make a sequel to it later, but I'm out of Inuyasha ideas so that sequel will have to wait until I get a bit more inspiration. Remember to review and give me a suggestion of what anime to do now. I'm still out of ideas. Thanks. Oh and as I promised heres the continuity to that little side story.  
  
Kagome suddenly walks in, in time to hear Inuyash's plan. "Inuyasha!" she says sternly. Inuyasha's ears droop cutely "Oh yeah I forgot about.." he says but doesn't get a chance to finish.  
Kagome Sit boy!  
Inuyasha falls face first onto the ground with a moan and a sweatdrop on the back of his head.  
Kagome grins smugly and eats some ramen.  
The end!! (I want ramen!!) 


End file.
